Blog użytkownika:Elsa Frostt/One-shot przeprosinowy
Hejka. Po pierwsze: przepraszam. Wiem, już dawno nie dodałam żadnego rozdziału... z tej oto okazji napisałam one-shot przeprosinowy. Rozdział wstawię jak najszybciej, nie mam poprostu za dużo weny i dopiero 1,5 strony, a na rozdział potrzebuję gdzieś 4 str. xDD No to proszę o komentarze! (Wiem muszę wymyślić nowy tekst hah). ONE-SHOT: TAJEMNICZE DRZWI -Mamo, opowiedz mi bajkę!- zawołała Maja, moja 7-letnia córka. -Dobrze skarbie. Opowiem ci coś co zdarzyło się naprawdę... Pewnego ranka, gdy razem z Anną jadłyśmy śniadanie zobaczyłam książkę której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Powoli podeszłam do regaów ustawionych przy niebieskiej ścianie i ściągnęłam księgę z pułki, naszym oczom ukazało się jakieś przejście. Chwilkę przyglądałam się na zmianę przejściu i siostrze, po czym rudowłosa zapytała. ''-Idziemy?'' ''-Tak.'' Szłyśmy przez ciemne korytarze w milczeniu, nie miałyśmy pojęcia co spotka nas dalej... Błądząc, napotykałyśmy coraz to dziwniejsze obrazy oraz rzeźby. Stanęłyśmy przed schodami prowadzącymi w dół, wszędzie było ciemno. Próbowałam wyczarować choć malutki sopelek lodu który oświetliłby nam drogę, ale nic z tego... moja magia tam nie działała. Teraz nie ma odwrotu, zaczęłam powoli i niepewnie schdzić po stopniach coraz niżej i niżej... za mną słyszałam kroki siostry i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego czułam na sobie czyjś wzrok, nie należał on z pewnością do mojej siostry. Czułam że ten "ktoś" napewno nie ma wobec nas dobrych zamiarów. W pewnej chwili chciałam zawrócić, ale niestety moja ciekawość była ode mnie silniejsza, a jakaś niewidzialna siła kazała mi iść naprzód. Na końcu schodów były drzwi. Na pierwszy rzut oka niepozorne, zwykłe drzwi, czarne w wypukłe wzory przedstawiające coś, czego nie umiałam określić. Na ich środku widniał srebrny napis: "Strzeż się, kto wejdzie za te drzwi, może już nigdy nie wyjść". Drżącą ręką powoli dotknęłam i przekręciłam klamkę weszłam, a za mną do środka wkroczyła Anka, drzwi za nią same się zamknęły... okej teraz to się naprawdę boję!!! Komnata była średniej wielkości, cała czarna. Moją uwagę przykuło lustro, błyszczące kolorami tęczy. Gdy podeszłam bliżej w pomieszczeniu rozległ się głos, który przyprawił mnie o nieprzyjemne dreszcze na plecach. '' ''-Jeśli chcecie wrócić do swojego świata musicie rozszyfrować zagadkę w ciągu 30 sekund, w przeciwnym razie czeka was nieprzyjemna śmierć, Anno już nigdy nie zobaczyłabyś Kristoffa, a ty Elso nigdy nie ujrzysz Jacka... ''-Skąd tyle o nas wiesz?! -wrzasnęłam.'' ''-Przyjmujecie moją propozycję czy wolicie umrzeć od razu....'' ''-Zadawaj! -krzyknęła Anna.'' Całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się wrząść, z sufitu zaczęły spadać kamienie, a w około pojawiła się gęsta, zimna i nieprzyjemna mgła... ''-,,Co to jest? Nie można tego zobaczyć, nie można dotknąć, jest wszędzie w około, ale i tak tego nie ujrzymy, jest pomiędzy wami...,,'' 30, 25, 20, 15 A my dalej nie mamy pojęcia 10, 5 już wiem!!!! ''-Miłość!!!!!!!'' Lustro rozbłysło, a my byłyśmy z powrotem w jadalni. '' ''-Okej to było dziwne...-powiedziała moja ruda siostra, na co posłałam jej szczery uśmiech... -I co było dalej??? -pytała się mnie Maja. -Potem ja i twój tata wzięliśy ślub i urodziłaś się ty... -A jak się robią dzieci?-pytała na co ja uśmiechnęłam się do niej. -To już rozmowa na inną okazję... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania